Shadowed Wolf
by Geeky Idiot Stormi
Summary: It has been 3 months since the Twilight War ended. Zelda has been helping to rebuild the castle after the final fight with Ganon. Link on the other hand, disappeared. Nobody knows where he went or what he is doing. [Post-TP] Rated T for safety.
1. Time's Passing

**Chapter 1 - Time's Passing**

* * *

 _It has been 3 months since the Twilight War ended. Zelda has been helping to rebuild the castle after the final fight with Ganon. Link on the other hand, disappeared. Nobody knows where he went or what he is doing._

* * *

Zelda sat down on my new throne, taking a deep breath. The castle was finally done, and thanks to everyone's help, it was finished earlier than expected. Telma invited everyone over to her bar to celebrate, but Zelda decided to hang around the castle, letting her army and staff go celebrate. While relaxing in her throne, she thought of a certain person. Link. Where was he now? What was he doing? Is he even alive? She'd ask herself these questions every now and then. She had taken a liking to the hero while she had known him. She smiled as she remembered how exactly she had met him, Midna had just broken him out of the prison and brought him to her. At first, she didn't know why Midna had chosen the wolf, but now she knew.

After thinking for a moment, she got up and walked to her study, passing the guards that stayed behind to protect her. When she entered her study, she closed the door and found herself something to write on and something to write with. She wrote something down then went to her room, changing into some clothes fit for riding. After changing, she walked over to a guard and handed him the note, telling him to give it to her adviser, Jarvan, when he returned. She then told the guard that she wouldn't need any protection while she was out and that she could protect herself, motioning to the bow and arrows on her back to show that she would be prepared if anything happened. The guard reluctantly let her go alone and watched her as she mounted her horse and rode off.

She rode over to Kakariko Village where she stopped by an inn to rest. Renado was surprised when he saw Zelda arrive, but she put a finger to her lips. She wanted to keep her identity a secret and Renado understood. The next morning she asked Renado where Link would be currently. "I would say Link would be in his hometown. He stopped by after the war on his way for a visit, for all the Goddesses know, he could still be there." He told her. "Do you know where the Ordona Province is?" Renado asked her. "Is is not Southwest from here?" She asked. "It is. Go through the pass over there by the spirit's spring. From there follow the path into Hyrule Field. From there go south and you should enter the Ordona Province." He pointed towards the Eldin Spring. "Thank you." Zelda curtsied and mounted her horse.

After a few hours of riding she finally made it to the Faron Spring. "This took longer than I thought it would.." She said, dismounting her horse and letting it rest. "Lets see here... According to the map Renado gave me, I am basically there. I just have to go down some paths till I reach the Ordona Spring."

After a few more minutes, she mounted her horse again and made her way through the rest of the forest. Dismounting her horse after they crossed the bridge, she grabbed the reins. Once she reached the gates for the Ordona Spring, she noticed there was someone there. Looking in, making sure to not be seen, she saw a girl washing a very familiar horse. Epona! Link was here after all!

"Who's there?" She heard the girl ask and Zelda jumped in surprise. "Oh! I'm just a traveler." Zelda walked out from where she was hiding, pulling her hose out with her. The girl's expression turned happy when she saw the pure white horse. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she ran over to look at the horse. "Thank you. His name is Artemis." Zelda smiled.

"It fits him. I'm Ilia, whats your name?" She asked. "My name? It's Melody." Zelda lied. "Really? That's so pretty. Like Epona over there. She is my best friend's horse." Ilia grinned. "Speaking of which, do you mind taking her back for me? I'll take care of Artemis for you. My friend should be helping Fado out herding the goats."

"Sure." Zelda went over to Epona, who recognized her instantly. "Wow! She really likes you. That's rare, she normally doesn't like people besides me and her master." Ilia said while taking Artemis's reins. "Really?" Zelda asked, remembering how she rode Epona in the final fight while aiding Link. "Yeah! Anyway, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Zelda took Epona's reins and led her out of the spring and into a clearing with a treehouse. "I wonder who lives there... It seems a little isolated." She said to Epona. Entering town, she gasped. "It's so beautiful and peaceful..." Walking through town, she took in the sights. So this is where Link grew up...

"Hey little miss!" He heard someone call. Turning around, she saw a man walking over. "I don't think I've seen you 'round." He smiled kindly. "Ah! I am just a traveler. My name is Melody." Zelda smiled back. "I'm Rusl, welcome to Ordon Village. Hey, isn't that Epona?" He asked looking at the horse. "Yes, it is. The kind girl Ilia asked if I could deliver her to her master." She petted Epona's mane. "Well, I believe Link is at the ranch helping Fado out herding the goats. The ranch is right up that way. How long ya staying, Melody?"

"Only for a few days at least. Then I will have to be on my way again." She said. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Be careful." He said, walking off to a blonde haired boy. Zelda made her way up to the ranch, and when she reached it's gate, she saw him standing there. Link. He was in his old ordonian clothes, laughing as he talked to the man Zelda presumed was Fado. His hair also seemed to be a little longer now that she looked closer.

She let Epona go over to her master as she lingered, watching as Link was nearly ran over by Epona. Smiling she watched how Link would pat Epona then mount her. Fado seemed to have noticed Zelda, he began to walk towards her. "Hey!" He called, catching Zelda's attention. Looking over, she saw the ranch owner walk over and stand in front of her.

"Hello. You must be Fado! Ilia told me to take Epona here so Link to could finish help you herd the goats." Zelda said, looking at the bigger man closer. "I am indeed Fado. Link is one of my friends and a great helper. He and Epona are the greatest duo when it comes to herding goats." And saving the land Zelda finished for him in her head. She noticed Link had finished because he began to head this way.

"HEY! You want me to set up the fences for you and Epona to practice for a little?" Fado yelled, making Zelda cover her ears. "Sure!" Link called back.

They set up the fences and Zelda watched Link and Epona practice hopping the fences. When they finished, they put the fences up and Link came her way. When he spotted her, his expression changed. "Link? Whats wrong?" Fado asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing! I didn't know I had a watcher." He smirked. Zelda sighed then smiled. He walked over to her with Epona following close behind.

"Well, Princess, I didn't expect a visit from you." He whispered as they walked. "I went looking for you. You suddenly vanished and it worried me." She said with a calm face. He chuckled as he put his arms behind his head. "There was no more use for me, so I returned home."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Silly you could have helped rebuild the castle." He just looked up at the sky, "I would've just ended up destroying it... _again_..." She giggled and looked around. "I see why you like it here. The people are nice and it's peaceful and calm."

"Why thank you. We've worked hard on keeping this place peaceful."

She looked at him and studied his face. Even though it was still young, it seemed to have aged quickly. War has taken it's toll I guess, she thought. She had also just noticed his scars that lined his arms. They looked deep and he looked lucky to have survived.

"Hey Link, where are you taking me?" She asked finally. "My house." He said whistling as three kids approached them.

"LINK LINK!" They yelled in unison. "Can you teach us more sword skills? OOH! Maybe how to properly use a bow?"

Zelda looked at Link who was thinking. "If I DID show you three troublemakers, would you promise not to use these skills unless needed?" He asked the three who nodded almost instantly. She laughed as Link shot a glare at her.

She noticed the baby watching her and she winked. He seemed to have understood seeing as he wasn't telling anyone she was Zelda.

"Hey Link! Who's the pretty lady with you?" One of the kids asked, pointing at Zelda. "Oh, her? She's-" Before Link could finish his sentence, Zelda spoke up, "Melody. I was passing by when I decided to come visit Ordon. I had met Link before on his travels."

"Yep, that's who she is." Link smiled and the kids lined up from tallest to shortest introducing themselves.

"I'm Beth and I'm Sera the shopkeepers daughter." The girl said, waving.

"I'm Talo and I helped keep Kakariko Village safe during the war with the help of the Gorons." The boy from earlier grinned proudly.

"I'm Malo, I'm Talo's brother and I run the Malo Marts in Castle Town and Kakariko Village." The baby said.

Link sighed and looked over at Zelda with a smile, "These kids were taken from the village during the war and were dropped off at Kakariko Village. We returned them home after the war when it was safe enough to."

"I see. Well, at least you three are safe." Zelda smiled at the children. The five of them made their way to Link's house(which to Zelda's surprise was the treehouse) and Zelda watched as Link showed off some moves for the kids.

It soon became dark and the kids had to go home. Link let Zelda stay at his house while she was in Ordon. She sat down by the fire on a pillow while Link went to go grab something. He soon returned and opened the door. "I believe these will fit you. Uli heard you came to town and apparently because Rusl recognized you she made you something a little more comfortable. But don't worry, those two are great at keeping secrets. Trust me." He handed Zelda some clothes. "I'll give you some privacy to change." He walked over to his basement entrance and climbed down.

She changed into the clothes and were surprised how warm, yet comfortable they were. Link soon came back up with some more firewood. "How do they fit?" He asked setting the wood down by the fire.

"Perfectly." Zelda smiled. Link stretched, "That's good. She was worried she had gotten the size wrong."

Zelda kept looking at his scars and he noticed her staring. "Curious?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up you!" She said a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He laughed and sat down in front of her. "If you wanted to see them, you could've just asked."

She sighed and traced a scar on his arm, "Do they hurt?"

"Sometimes, but not normally. These aren't even the deepest." He said, taking his shirt off. She blushed and looked away for a few moments, but she soon looked back and saw the many scars that marked his body. There was an especially big one on his side.

He saw where she was looking and looked at the scar, "That one? I got that one when King Bulblin and I fought on the Great Bridge of Hylia. He hit me with his spear and if it weren't for a fairy I was carrying, I would've died."

"Link..." She said looking at him, feeling guilty that she had sent him out to fight in the war knowing he could've easily gotten killed.

He smiled at her to reassure her that he was okay, "I earned King Bulblin's respect that day."

She nodded, looking at the other scars he earned in battle. "You have so many..." She said, looking at each one closely.

"But each one holds a different memory. Its getting late and you have been travelling all day. You should go get some rest." He stood up, putting his shirt back on. "Right." Zelda stood as well. Link showed her where to sleep as he went back down to the fire.

"Sometimes... You are wiser than me." She whispered, lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review! I'd like to know what to work on.**

 **See you guys later~**

 **-Stormi**


	2. Ordon Village

**Chapter 2 - Ordon Village**

* * *

Zelda felt someone gently shake her, "Wake up sleepyhead, it's sunrise." Link said softly. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw him kneeling beside her with a soft smile. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up to Fado shouting. He normally yells at me to get up." Link said standing up. "I also made us some breakfast. So hurry up if you want your breakfast to be warm." He winked, climbing down the ladder.

She sighed and sat up. Looking down, she saw Link sitting at his table. Getting up, she climbed down the ladder and sat across from Link at the table. "Are mornings for you normally like this?" She yawned.

"Yeah, except I'm also normally alone. Unless Fado broke in to shake me awake." Link laughed as he began to eat. She too began to eat, and was surprised how good the food was. "This is delicious! And you made it!?"

Link laughed again, "Yeah. Uli taught me how when I was younger."

Zelda smiled at Link, she felt like she was truly getting to know him. "So, do you think you can tolerate me for a few more days?" Zelda asked Link and he looked at her surprised. "You want to stay longer?"

"Yeah, I like this place. A couple more days would not hurt." She said finishing her breakfast. "Whatever you want Princess." He smirked.

After Link finished his breakfast, he showed her around Ordon. "That is Sera's shop if you're ever interested in stopping by. There is also a dock by the waterwheel where I fished before my journey started. By that I mean I literally got my fishing rod a day or so before I became a wolf." He chuckled and Zelda laughed. "Over there is Rusl, Uli, and Colin's house." Link pointed over to the house by the creek. "And over there is the Mayor and Ilia's house. You've already been to the ranch." Zelda looked around, "It may be small, but it sure makes up for it in beauty and friendliness."

Link smiled as he watched Zelda wander around. "Be careful. You might trip." He yelled at her as she crossed the small bridge leading to the waterwheel house. He followed her as she sat at the dock and stared out at the lake.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Link and Zelda whipped their heads around, finding Uli standing there with a smirk. "Oh, don't mind me."

"U-U-Uli..." Link stuttered, surprised at her sudden appearance. The woman laughed and pushed Link into the lake, "That's what you get for not introducing me to your lady friend."

Uli turned towards Zelda, "I'm Uli. I've been watching over Link with Rusl since he moved to Ordon. He was only a small boy when we found him, orphaned at a young age."

"As I found out last night, you may already know who I am. I am Princess Zelda, but for now, I go by Melody. Also, I would like to thank you for these clothes. They are very to my liking." Zelda stood up.

Uli looked into the water, finding Link swimming up. When he resurfaced, he glared at Uli, "Not funny." He mumbled, trying to climb back onto the deck.

Zelda helped Link onto the deck while Uli laughed. "Link you know I'm just messin'. Now, go. You have chores. Melody, you come with me." Uli said, as she began to walk away. Zelda and Link traded glances as they went to go do whatever they had to do.

Zelda followed Uli to her house, where Uli let her in and sat the princess down onto their couch. Uli sat next to her, "Now, please tell me as much as you know about why Link came to Ordon three months ago almost dead."

Zelda's eyes widened at that statement, "When I had last saw him he was perfectly okay.."

Uli looked confused and worried at what Zelda had said, "Perfectly okay? When he arrived he was covered in blood..."

* * *

 _Link laid on Epona's back, his breath shallow. His green tunic, covered in blood. The chainmail also broken. "Hurry Epona..." He managed to say before coughing up some blood. The red potion he used only healed him for a little bit before it ended up wearing off. It was an old weak red potion and probably would've hurt him more. Epona neighed and galloped faster, trying to get her master to medical help as fast as she possibly could. They had just left Kakariko when the potion wore off, and Link's wounds suddenly appearing again._

 _They had reached Coro's hut when Link passed out from the blood loss. Coro noticed Link when he saw Epona run by, and raced over to the horse. Calming her down the best he could, he saw how bad of a condition Link was in. He looked at Epona and as quickly as he could, brought her to Ordon Village._

 _The first person to notice there was Colin who was training at Link's house with the dummy. "LINK!" He cried and rushed over. Coro took his leave, leaving Epona and the half dead Link with the small boy. Colin took Epona's reins and took her into town where he yelled for help. Rusl came running out first, and when he saw Link, he instantly rushed to get Uli. Soon enough the who village was out trying to help Link._

 _When Link had finally awoken, 2 weeks had passed. Uli had already fixed and washed his tunic while Rusl had fixed the broken chainmail. But Link refused to put the tunic back on as he took it and the Master Sword, leaving their house._

* * *

When Uli finished telling Zelda what happened, she was trying to hold back tears. "No way..." Zelda said while Uli nodded.

"It was terrible. When Link woke up, he didn't know where he was. Luckily he soon remembered, and has stayed here. We were all so very worried for him."

Zelda took a deep breath, "As long as he is fine now, I am happy."

"We all are. That reminds me... There was one thing I was meant to give you along with the sword which probably never reached you. Wait one moment and I'll go get it." Uli stood up carefully and slowly made her way over to the back of the house. When she returned she was holding something folded up. She handed it to Zelda carefully, then sat back down. "There is my gift."

Zelda looked at it, then unfolded the purple cloth, revealing a beautiful gold necklace with an amethyst heart. It was polished to the point of it shining without any light needed. "Uli... This is beautiful!" Zelda smiled and Uli helped her put it on.

"There. A golden necklace to match the golden heart of a certain princess. Then again, it also matches the gold heart of a certain girl I know." Uli winked.

Soon it was time for Zelda to leave Uli's house. She met up with Link on her way to his house, "How was the day herding goats?" Zelda asked.

"Good, but tiring." He sighed with a smile. "You?"

"Great. I learned a lot from Uli." Zelda smiled as she played with the necklace.

"That's good. She's a great person after all. I learned a lot from her too." He yawned.

That night, Link and Zelda slept soundly.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter than last chapter, but I know that next chapter will be longer.**

 **Bye~**

 **-Stormi**


	3. Back to the Castle

_**Thank you to Magic Writing Dragon for your review/comment. It made me smile. -Stormi**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Back to the Castle**

* * *

"Shouldn't you return to the castle soon?" Link asked Zelda 3 days later after her arrival.

"I guess it is about time huh?" She said sighing. During her 5 days there, she had learned a lot. She learned how to do some things herself, as well as how to live life outside of the castle.

"It's been 5 days. I think the kingdom would appreciate having their princess back." He grinned as he shot the dummy with the Hero's Bow. The arrow broke the bucket on the dummy's head with force and landed in the pumpkin. She watched him retrieve it and thought up an idea.

"How would you like to come with me and help with the army? They need helping training and I think they would like to have the Hero of Twilight himself help them." She smiled and he stopped to think about it. "Maybe... I'll give it a test run." He said after a few minutes.

"Really!? Thank you!" She hopped up from where she was sitting happily. "We can set out tomorrow morning if you would like."

He nodded and motioned for her to come over, "Lets see how good you really are with a bow. Here is another dummy, see if from that tree beside Epona, you could shoot and potentially break the bucket." He challenged handing her his bow. "Okay?" She went over to the tree and pulled the string back, focusing, she let go. The arrow flew right by Link and hit the bucket, but it didn't break. He snickered as she got flustered, "Stop that!" She yelled at him, which only made him laugh harder. She stood up and glared at him, and when he noticed he began taking a few steps back. She then went full on chase and chased Link around his yard and into the forest.

"Princess eh? You don't act like one sometimes." Link teased and she threw a stick at him. He easily dodged and tackled her, "Do you surrender Princess?" He asked.

"Never!"

"Fine then." He began to tickle her and she burst into laughter. "LINK I SWEAR WHEN I GET FREE-" She began, but was cut off by her own laughter. Link finally set her free and she tackled him, "I, Princess Zelda Daphnes Nohansen the 6th, sentence you, Link, Hero of the Twilight, to one hour of doing your chores 10x harder than usual." She declared as he grinned. "Is that so?"

"Indeed. Now get to work or I'll make your punishment worse."

"Yes, your Highness." He got up and walked off with Epona, leaving Zelda giggling.

* * *

The next day Zelda woke up to Link packing. Remembering she would be going home, she began to change into her royal riding outfit. Climbing down the ladder, she saw Link had already set out her breakfast.

"Eat up. We have a long ride if we want to make it to Castle Town before sunset." Link said while grabbing Epona's saddle bags that he filled. He left as Zelda sat down to eat her last meal that Link would have made for her.

When she finished, she went outside and saw Link telling Colin and the other kids goodbye. He must have told the adults yesterday... she thought as she climbed down to mount her horse.

"So you were the princess!?" Beth and Ilia said at the same time. Zelda smiled, "Yes. I am the princess." They looked at each other then at Link who was mounting Epona. "Why didn't you tell us sooner Link!?" Talo poked Link with his wooden sword. Link chuckled, "Well, I didn't want our fair princess get trampled by kids."

"Good point." Malo nodded. They ran off after a moment and Zelda looked at Link who was taking in the scenery. "I'll miss this place." He took a deep breath then looked at her. "Ready?"

"Yes." She responded and followed him out.

They rode for a few hours before arriving at Kakariko. "Let's stop here for a bit." He said and dismounted Epona. She nodded and dismounted Artemis. He went by the shops while she took in the sights that she couldn't her first time there. Link soon returned with some potions(just in case he said) and some other supplies.  
They took off again and while going through the field, they ran into some monsters that Zelda hadn't when she came through. Link took his Master Sword and attacked the ones that dared tried to attack them.

"Link.. We are almost there." Zelda said and Link nodded. "There are only a few moblins in the way, easy to kill though."

When they finally reached Castle Town, Link told her to go ahead and return to the castle. "I have some business to finish." He said and he went down the South Street.

* * *

 _ **.:Zelda's POV:.**_

I went back towards the castle after I watched him go down the south road. When I entered the castle, there was a very angry adviser waiting for me.

"Your Highness... Where have you been?" Asked Jarvan, folding his arms.

"I went looking... for Link." I said, looking away.

"The Hero? Why?"

"To help train the army. They need his courage."

"Princess-"

"Jarvan. That is final. I will be in my study. If Link stops by, tell him to meet me there." I say walking off towards my study, passing the guards that lined the walls.

* * *

 ** _.:Link's POV:._**

I walked into Telma's Bar, and looked around. I saw Telma behind the bar and a few other people and some Gorons at different tables talking.

Smiling I sat down in front of Telma, "I'll have the usual." I told her.

"The usual...?" She turned towards me and gasped. "Link honey!" She hugged me from over the bar. "Hey Telma, how's business going?" I asked as she handed me a bottle of milk.

"It's been good. Now tell me, hun, where have you been?" She leaned against the counter and I sighed, "I went home, helped out at the ranch."

"That'd explain the clothing."

"Oh? Oh yeah, my green hero's tunic is in one of my bags." He motioned over to one of Epona's saddlebags. "Where is your home again, hun?"

"Ordon." I replied, finishing the bottle.

"Well well, anyway, what brings you to Castle Town?" She took the bottle.

"The Princess herself asked me to help train the army. It seems my time here isn't finished yet as I had hoped it had." I leaned back, yawning.

"Well, stop by anytime. You're always welcome here." She winked and went to go help another person. I smiled at her words and decided to head over to the castle.

Grabbing the bags, I placed what I needed into my pouch and what I didn't need back into the bags. "Is it okay if I leave this here and return later to pick them up?" I asked Telma.

"Go on ahead honey! See you Link!" She waved and I left.

Walking down the streets, I got a hint of nostalgia. I remembered when I'd walk down these streets with Midna in my shadow as I grabbed supplies for my quest. Looking over at my shadow, I smiled sadly. When I finally got to the gates, I hid in the shadows took out a special pouch. Tying the pouch to my belt, I felt inside it and felt what I was searching for.

The shard of Twilight and Dark magic mixed that had allowed me to turn into a wolf and human anytime I wanted with the help of Midna.

Over the months I had gotten the hang of being able to will myself to change back from being a wolf, though it still took a few moments for the transformation. Touching the shard, I turned into my wolf form and snuck into the castle.

I made my way into the castle, then turned back into a human. Looking around, I found someone who looked important. Walking over they looked up, "You must be Link I presume? I am her Highness's royal adviser, Jarvan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. The Princess is waiting for you in her study, down the hall, up the stairs, 4th door on your left." He said looking back down at his papers.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly then made my way to Zelda's study.

* * *

 ** _.:3rd POV:._**

Link walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in." He heard someone say.

Walking in, he saw Zelda sitting at her desk scribbling something down. "So, you wanted me?" He said walking over.

"Yes, I need you to go get into your tunic and meet me by the training field whenever you are finished. Then I will introduce you to the knights and you can do whatever with them." She looked up.

"Okay, is that all?" He asked, making sure. "Yes, that is all. Thank you, Link."

* * *

When he finished changing, he walked out to the field where he saw the knights lined up, Zelda standing in front of them. Zelda nodded and turned towards the knights.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your new trainer, Link! He is indeed the Hero of Twilight and the person who ended the War of Twilight. I hope you learn his skills and adapt his courage." She said and Link walked forward to the knights.

"Anyone who opposes, I will gladly fight you in a duel. Just know, I will not go easy on you. I will personally help each and every one of you if needed." He declared and someone walked forth.

"I'll fight you. Lets see if you truly are the Hero people have been talking about. If I win, you leave. If you win, you can stay and we will accept you." He said, throwing Link one of the training swords. "Deal."

The two of them walked over to a clear space and Zelda walked forward, "I, Princess Zelda, will judge this fight." She announced before stepping back and nodding.

Link looked at his opponent and waiting for them to make the first strike. When his opponent began to sprint towards him, he dodged quickly and hit the man with the back of the sword, knocking him out instantly.

"Anyone else?" Link asked and nobody moved.

Zelda smiled, "Then it is decided. Link will be your new trainer."

"Alright everyone, grab a sword. We'll start instantly on your stances for battle." He called.

"YES SIR!" They responded and Link carried the unconscious knight to a bench nearby.

* * *

Zelda was sitting on her throne as she listened to her council pressure her about marriage and her coronation.

"Your Highness! It is important you marry soon! If you do not, this kingdom will fall apart at the hands of one ruler!"

"Princess! Please consider holding the ball! You could find a suitor there!"

"Your Highness! Your father would have wanted this!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. She really needed some time to wind down. "I am listening to your propositions. I will consider the ball." She said, looking at her council.

"Princess, is it true you made a ranch boy trainer for my army?" A masculine voice asked.

"It is, General Begralo. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do. What experience does this boy have with battles, sword, and bow techniques?"

"He is the Hero. He is the one who ended the war, General. And what did your army do while he was out risking his life?"

"We protected these towns and villages!" He said, raising his voice.

"No, Link protected the towns and villages. According to the bar owner Telma, your soldiers and knights just hung around and drank at her bar more than half the war." Zelda said calmly.

The General growled and stormed off, most likely to the training field. Zelda sighed and dismissed the other council members. Leaning back in her throne, she looked beside her where the King's throne would be placed when a King is picked. Imagining the throne, she tried to imagine her dream king, and the person who showed up, she didn't expect. It was Link.

Clearing her head, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, she... she couldn't be falling for her hero. It was just her imagination, not real. Looking up at the three Goddesses above her throne, she prayed to them that everything would run smoothly and nobody will be hurt and or killed.

* * *

Link was helping one of the soldiers when he heard someone walk over. Turning around, he saw the General. How he knew it was the General was that his armor was different, and that he had ran into him once at Telma's bar.

"Well well, ranch boy, you got the Princess tied around your little finger, do you?" He grinned and Link turned towards him. "No, she came to me on her own free will. She asked me in person in Ordon if I would come help teach these soldiers and teach them courage to not run from a fight."

The General's smile disappeared as he swung his fist at Link, but Link was faster and dodged.

"Did you ever do anything in the war?" Link asked the General who tried to punch him again. Link dodged again and hopped a few paces back, "Do you want to see the cost of war?" He asked the knights and soldiers. They traded glances and the General roared in laughter, "Aww, does goat boy have a tiny scar on his arm? Look at this boy!"

The General removed his chestplate and chainmail, showing off a huge scar over his stomach, "This is what I earned in the war. What did you get? A tiny scratch?"

Zelda ran out the moment Link removed the top part of his tunic, and everyone gasped.

Link's chest, sides, arms, back, and neck were covered in many scars in many different sizes. But there were 3 big ones. The one Zelda had asked about, one going from the top of his left shoulder down across his body to his hip, and one on his back. "You think that is considered big to me? Look at what I went through trying to protect your drunken asses."

The General walked forward towards Link, angered. "Listen here boy, I'm the authority here. And if you don't start showing respect, I'll make sure you have a comfy cell."

Link didn't falter, "Well, if that is the case, we duel. I win, I stay. You win, I leave. Simple, right, Princess?"

Everyone faced Zelda, surprised she was there. "As long as the other side says so." She nodded. He looked at the General, who grinned.

"I win, you leave and never return. I lose, you become the new general, how's that? If you win, I'll serve you until you cannot serve any longer." The General said, confidently.

"Deal. Princess?"

"I will judge. Everyone, to the arena." She said, walking off.

* * *

Link and the General were in the arena facing each other. The arena was a new addition to the castle built by the Gorons. "It'd come in use for training." They had said when they showed Zelda.

"Ready?"

Link got into his stance while the General held his head high, confident he'd win.

"Set."

The General began teasing Link and began to say things that'd make him lose face.

"FIGHT!"

The General launched himself at Link, pulling his sword. Link dodged and rolled to the side, taking out his sword and running up to the General. They began to strike at each other, both earning themselves some scratches. The General did a power strike and lost his footing due to his bulky body, Link took this opportunity to trip him and strike. Flipping the General over with his foot, Link put his sword up against his neck.

"Do you surrender?" Link asked.

"... Yes." The General admitted defeat, seeing as he couldn't escape.

"The battle has ended. Hero of Twilight Link has won the battle and he has earned the title General!" Zelda announced and the army began cheering.

Link smirked and let the ex-General free, his time as General of the Hylian Royal Army has begun.

* * *

 **End of Chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you want, please leave a review!**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **-Stormi**


	4. Nightmares and Comfort

**Chapter 4 - Nightmares and Comfort**

* * *

 _1 Month Later_

* * *

 _Zelda was sitting in a field next to Link, her brown hair flowing in the wind. She looked over at him and smiled when she saw how happy and content he was. "The sunset is beautiful..." He said, looking at her with his sky blue eyes. She agreed and looked back at the sunset._

 _She then heard a weird noise come from Link, and when she looked over, she saw him lying in the grass dead, along with someone beside him holding a sword._

 _It was her being possessed by Ganon._

 _Her mind took her back to the time when she was possessed by Ganon and when she was attacking Link. She, rather, Ganon swung her sword and slashed Link across his body and he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Her laughter sounded demonic as it rang through the throne room._

 _Link was barely holding on when a fairy appeared from his pouch and healed him, his tunic was still torn from the slice, but his wound had healed into scar._

 _"Tch, JUST DIE!" She yelled and swung at him again._

* * *

Zelda woke up screaming, sweat covering her face. Her heart was pounding as she tried to calm down. It was just a dream...

She heard footsteps running her way and the door flew open. Link stood in the doorway and looked over at Zelda, his face softening. "Princess..." He whispered and she looked over at him afraid. "I caused that scar..?"

He walked over to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "You also saved me that fight. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Ganon." She hugged back, afraid if she let go, her dream would become reality. "Do you want me to stay?" Link asked her, looking into her eyes. She nodded and to her surprise, he pulled out a red velvet pouch.

"Don't touch, you don't know what it would do to you." He warned, taking the shard out. She gasped at the sight of it. "I thought it..." She began as he tied a string to it and strung it around his neck, turning into Wolf Link. He hopped onto the bed and circled around her, looking at her, he sat down beside her.

She hugged him and dug her face into his neck fur, "I-I'm just so scared I'd lose you! You were the only one who understood my pain!" She began to cry and tell him all about her worries and about whats going on with her. He sat there silently, watching and listening to her. When she finished, tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she was still clinging to him.

His ears pricked when he heard someone coming down the hall. He poked Zelda with his nose and she let go of him. Just as the person entered the room, Link hopped down onto the floor and hid under the bed.

"Princess, are you alright? I heard you screaming." A maid asked, placing the candle she was holding down onto Zelda's nightstand.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare. I am fine." She reassured the maid who lingered for a few more seconds. "Well, alright. Just call if anything else happens. Goodnight your Highness." The maid curtsied and left, taking the candle with her.

After waiting a few moments, Zelda closed her door and Link crawled out from under her bed. She climbed back into her bed and patted next to her for Link. He hopped onto the bed and looked at Zelda, worry in his eyes.

"I'm alright now Link. Thanks to you, I've gotten all of that stress off of my chest." She smiled and he dipped his head. Before Zelda could lay down, Link wobbled over behind her and propped her pillow up, his body taking its place. He laid down and waiting patiently for Zelda to lay her head on him.

"Are you sure..? Hehe, you really do know how to take care of someone. Seriously Link, thank you." She smiled and carefully laid her head down onto him. He licked the top of her head and curled up around it. She was easily lulled to sleep by the rising and falling of his sides and Link was easily lulled to sleep by Zelda's scent.

* * *

Zelda woke the next morning on her pillow alone. There was a note on the pillow beside her.

 _Princess Zelda,_

 _By the time you read this I'm probably already awake and gone. Don't worry, I just woke up to go train or something. I'm glad I could help you last night, and if you ever need to, I'll gladly do it again._

 _The Wolf,_

 _Link_

Smiling at his little letter, she got up. After getting dressed in her signature lavender dress, she walked around the halls. Today was her free day, so she could do anything she wanted. She decided to go visit Link, on her way to the training field, she caught a glimpse of Castle Town.

"Hmm... I still haven't properly thanked him..." She stopped and though up of something. "I know! I'll go get something for him."

She grabbed her hooded robe and put it on, pulling the hood over her head, she began to sneak out of the castle. Once she was out, she began her search for the perfect present. Speaking of which, didn't she hear one of the guards earlier say that tomorrow was Link's birthday? She decided she'd make her thank you gift a birthday present.

Looking around the shops, she decided to ask Telma what Link's favorite things were. She walked down the south road and entered the small alley that lead to Telma's bar. She knew Link frequently went there in his spare time.

Walking in, she saw some guards, some Gorons, and some regular hylians there. Walking over to the counter, she tapped on Telma's shoulder, causing the woman to turn around. "Yes?"

"Hello Telma. Can I ask you something?" Zelda asked. Telma looked confused until she noticed who Zelda was. Keeping her voice lowered, she leaned over towards Zelda, "What do you need, hun?"

"I was wondering if you knew some of Link's favorite things were, seeing it is his birthday tomorrow."

"Well, we all know his favorite color. But he does like collecting different types of shields and weapons. A hobby of his since the war has ended and he doesn't really have a use for his old gear that much. I'd say, he's had an eye on that new sword in the Malo Mart. It's a bit pricey though." Telma said, straightening back up.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled and Telma winked. "Tell him I said happy birthday." She said as Zelda left.

Walking over to the Malo Mart, she entered and instantly saw the sword Telma told her about. It was a beautiful sword with a green and blue hilt. It's scabbard was also blue, but with a hint of gold. "Excuse me, sir, how much is that sword?" She asked the person behind the counter.

"For now, it is 10,000 rupees."

"I'll take it." Zelda said, putting the rupee bag on the counter. She was handed the sword and she put it around her waist. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She bowed and left for the castle.

Once she snuck back into the castle, she hid the sword under her bed. It was almost the twilight hour, so she decided it would be best to visit Link finally like originally planned. Walking over to the training field, she saw Link practicing against a dummy. She watched him as he looked at the sun, that's when she saw it.

His eyes, the one bright blue eyes that were filled with life, now dull and empty.

She watched him as he just stood there, looking broken and lost. She ran over to him, "Link!"

He looked at her, not showing any emotion. She stood next to him, and looked into his eyes seriously. "Link, be truthful, what's wrong? And do not avoid this question."

"I-I miss her... She was the light that guided me... then... then she had to leave.." He began to break down and Zelda instantly hugged him, trying to comfort him like how he comforted her. He hugged her back tightly and they fell to their knees as he began to cry and ramble on how he wished that Midna didn't have to leave. She somewhat understood his feelings, but not at the degree he felt them. Midna was after all, one of his closest friends and the one to save him when he was in trouble. But after the war, she had to return to her own kingdom in a different dimension. Zelda was surprised about how easily the claimed Hero and Savior of the Land broke down. She waited for him to finish before she could speak up.

"I miss her too, Link. But she has her own Kingdom to run. I am here for you, so don't go do anything too stupid that would worry me. I care about you Link, I need you here for me!" She didn't know what she was saying anymore, but she continued. "Link... If you ever need anything, help or just company, I'm here. Don't be afraid to ask me or tell me anything! I won't keep secrets from you if you won't keep secrets from me." Zelda promised Link. He nodded in reply and she smiled.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **The adorableness and saddness ends here, well, there will be more, just for this chapter though. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next chapter!  
**

 **~Bye**

 **-Stormi**


	5. Happy Birthday Link!

**Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday Link!**

* * *

The next day, Zelda woke up to one of her ladies-in-waiting. "It's time to get up your Highness." She said, gently shaking Zelda. "I'm up..." Zelda sat up and yawned. Remembering what day it was, Zelda almost jumped out of her bed. The lady-in-waiting jumped in surprise, "Eep! Don't scare me like that, your Highness..."

"Sorry! I just remembered today was General Link's birthday." Zelda smiled and the lady-in-waiting sighed with a smile, "He's such a nice general... I wonder how old he is turning."

"If I remember correctly, he is turning 19." Zelda said, getting out of her bed. "HE'S THAT YOUNG!?" The lady-in-waiting exclaimed. "Yes." Zelda stretched. "What is your name?"

"Ah, me your Highness? I am Saviha." She said, helping Zelda get dressed. "Saviha hm? How about I call you Savi for short?"

"If you want, Princess." Savi smiled. "Good. You can call me Zelda if you want. We are friends now, aren't we?"

Savi got an excited look on her face, "Of course! Wait... isn't tonight also the ball the council arranged for you tonight as well?" Zelda thought for a moment then sighed, "Yes... the ball is tonight."

"You could ask General Link to go with you." Savi suggested with a sly smile. Zelda blushed and looked at her, "Wh-What..!?"

"It's so obvious you have a crush on him! The chefs are even gossiping about it!" Savi giggled and continued to brush Zelda's hair. Zelda's face grew even redder, "I-I am sure he probably doesn't feel the same way..."

Savi just grinned, "Well, go to your prince. I'm done with you."

Zelda glared at Savi then stood up, "See you later."

Walking out of her room, she saw Link talking to some guards at the base of the stairs. She noticed his eyes were full with life and emotion again, and she smiled. She also heard giggling coming from her room, in which she ignored.

"General, sir!" A guard ran over, interrupting Link and the other guard's conversation. "The preparations are almost ready. I presume we should get ready for the guests?"

"Yes, go tell the others. I'll go check on the princess and make sure she knows." Link said, dismissing the two guards. "I knew you were standing there, by the way." He looked up at Zelda who smirked. "I know."

"Red suits you just as much as purple." Link complimented as she looked down at her red dress. "Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, who are you taking?"

"I was hoping maybe you would like to be the person I take." Zelda said, her smirk turning into a kind smile. Link's eyes widened, "You want me?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?"

"Well... There are many other people who would be better suited... Besides, I don't know anything about things like dancing.." Link trailed off and Zelda giggled.

"You will be fine. Besides, I want you to take me. No need to question it." She walked down the stairs and gently poked his side through the armor he wore.

She smiled when she saw his slight blush, "Anyway, I will see you when it is time. For now, I will go and wait for the guests."

* * *

Zelda waited for Link outside of the ballroom, and when she finally saw him, she nearly broke out in laughter. He had a flustered face and looked uncomfortable in the fancy outfit he wore. "Well, well, well, the General finally arrives, and looks quite fancy." She said, trying to not laugh.

He gave her a face then sighed, "Well, I'm here now..."

She giggled and linked her arm with his, "It's about time too. Let's go."

They entered the ballroom and all eyes turned to them. A man bowed and turned towards the crowd of people, "Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule the 6th and General Link!" He announced and the people bowed and curtsied. A few moments later, everyone returned to their dancing and conversing.

Link looked at Zelda and smiled, "May I?"

* * *

After their dance(luckily Link caught on with the rhythm before stepping on Zelda's feet) Zelda led Link outside onto the balcony.

"Um, Link?" She caught his attention. "Happy birthday!" She smiled and handed him the sword she had bought for him.

His expression turned into surprise, "You- You didn't have to!" He exclaimed taking the sword, realizing it was the one he was wanting. She laughed and looked at him, "I hope you like your gift. Of course, I had a little help finding it for you." She winked and to her surprise, he hugged her in gratitude.

He smiled, the sword now around his waist. "Thank you. Seriously, I mean it."

She let out a little gasp then giggle, and Link raised a brow. "What's up?"

"Now that I think about it, I do not believe we actually properly introduced ourselves to each other." She looked at him as he broke out into laughter. "You're right!"

"Who will start?" She asked.

"I guess I can," Link faced her, "My name is Link, I don't really have a last name. It is nice to meet you, _properly_." He grinned.

"It is nice to meet you, Link. My name is Zelda Nohansen Hyrule the 6th, you can just call me Zelda." She smirked and he bowed playfully as she curtsied. They laughed for a while before finally calming down.

* * *

The ball ended sometime a few hours later, and Link breathed a sigh of relief. "It's finally over.."

"Not entirely." Zelda winked as the staff and knights entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINK!" They yelled in unison, surprising Link. He turned to Zelda who was a laughing mess because of his reaction.

"When...?" He began, looking at her with a smile.

"Earlier this morning after we talked." She said, grabbing Link's hand, dragging him towards the cake.

* * *

 **BOOM! Happy(late) New Years! Here is your chapter, and now I must go.**

 **See ya later ;D**

 **-Stormi**


	6. AN

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So, I've decided to do a little... rewrite. I will either edit and rewrite all of these chapters that are already published and finished, or I will discontinue this story and recreate a new one.**

 **Your choice.**

 **Plus, Monday I will be returning to school, so I won't be able to update quickly and I will TRY to come up with a schedule. Because I also have people on Wattpad waiting on my return there. So, I'll come up with something.**

 **See you guys when I get something set up!**

 **-Stormi**

 **P.S. In the new/rewritten version of this story(most likely going to have the sameish name) will have more story before what you are seeing, so I will build up the relationship more. See you then~!**


	7. INFO

**Hey everyone! So what I've decided to do is basically write a whole new thing under a similar name. This time I'll give Zel and Link more time to reach the point I threw them into. The new story should be published later today and I hope you'll like it.**

 **See you there!**  
 **-Stormi**

 **EDIT: Here is the new story title**

* * *

 _ **Shadowed Hero**_

* * *

 **Enjoy!  
-Stormi**


End file.
